


Проигравшая сторона

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Corporal Punishment, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Драко не позволял своим родителям взять в руки кнут. Он никому не позволял трогать Гарри. Он всегда сам делал ему больно.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Проигравшая сторона

После победы Гарри отказался заканчивать школу. Что-то щелкнуло в его голове, и он уехал — скрылся от магов. Не хотел ничего знать об их жизни. Он путешествовал. 

И понятия не имел, что случилось. 

Вернувшись через год, он не узнал свою страну. Мир словно потемнел, лишился красок. Никто не выходил просто так погулять по Косому переулку. Да и магазинов там почти не осталось — большинство оказались разрушены. 

Толком Гарри не смог ничего узнать, не успел связаться с друзьями. Это потом уже ему объяснили. Малфой объяснил.

Гарри поймали почти сразу и притащили на растерзание тому, кого он считал мертвым. Волдеморт смотрел на него с нескрываемым превосходством, тянул слова, объявляя приговор. Нельзя было просто избавиться от такой игрушки, нужно было насладиться победой сполна, именно поэтому Гарри отправили в рабство к Малфоям. 

Уже там, закованный в магические кандалы, Гарри узнал, что сохранился ещё один хоркрукс. Так глупо — они просто ошиблись цифрой. Кто-то из приспешников возродил Волдеморта, который на этот раз тихо в глуши набирался сил и мощи. И не было больше поблизости Избранного, чтобы остановить его. Не было Дамблдора с умными советами. Не было Снейпа в стане врага, первым узнающего о надвигающейся опасности. Пока Гарри отдыхал, магическая Британия проиграла войну. 

Малфои над ним не издевались. Рады ли они были возвращению своего Лорда? Нет. Но об этом знал разве что Гарри. 

Иногда они с Малфоем тренировались в окклюменции, и изредка Гарри удавалось пробиться — это было плохо, это означало, что Драко не справится с напором Лорда, но и хорошо в той же степени, потому что значило, что Гарри сильно продвинулся в легилименции. Так Гарри узнал, что Малфой к нему неровно дышит. Тот не давал ни единого шанса догадаться, и, даже смирившись с тем, что Гарри обо всем узнал, никак не проявлял своих чувств. Был холоден, практически равнодушен. И иногда, когда Гарри зарывался, срывался. 

Это было… как разряд молнии. Возбуждало. 

Гарри никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. Даже скованный, даже униженный, огрызался на тех, кто смел высказываться на его счёт. За что его пороли. Драко же и порол. На этом настаивал Волдеморт. Ухмыляясь, он устраивался на специально выстроенном для него троне и ждал представления. 

Драко не позволял своим родителям взять в руки кнут. Он никому не позволял трогать Гарри. Он всегда сам делал ему больно. 

Этот раз не стал исключением. Гарри даже не помнил, что такого сказал. Впрочем, ничего нового, все как всегда. Его тут же скрутили и отвели в тронную залу, поставили на колени, сковали в неудобной позе и вызвали Драко. 

Он вошёл уже с кнутом. Прямой и равнодушный. Поклонился своему Лорду, выслушал претензии за отсутствие дисциплины у его подопечного. Но Волдеморт на самом деле был даже рад. Ему нравилось смотреть за тем, как наказывают проигравшую сторону. Раз за разом он испытывал от этого садистское удовольствие. Поэтому и претензии были общими, без угроз, без реальных попыток изменить ситуацию. 

Драко — надо отдать ему должное — научился держать кнут. 

Гарри почти в мясо съедал губы, пока Драко уверенной и твёрдой рукой наносил удар за ударом. Кляпом никто не озабочивался хотя бы потому, что Волдеморту доставляли истинное наслаждение крики и мучения. А не кричать было невозможно. Гарри пытался, но боль тогда казалась сильнее. И он перестал себя сдерживать. 

— Ещё десять, — сквозь вату донёсся противный скрипучий голос. 

Гарри краем глаза заметил Драко — он не изменился в лице, не произвёл заминки. Но оба прекрасно понимали, что если после этих десяти Гарри и выживет, то спина его будет изорвана в мясо. 

Драко не мог бить слабее — это бы привело к тому, что Волдеморт добавил бы новых ударов или назначил наказание уже ему. Драко не мог отказаться или хоть как-то дать понять, что дорожит своим рабом. А Гарри поплыл от боли уже настолько, что почти не чувствовал спину. Через пару ударов он просто отключится. 

Но именно это — все это в совокупности — помогло ему почувствовать. Уловить неуверенность в следующем ударе. Он обжег своей неправильностью, оставил след на подкорке сознания — Драко почти потерял контроль, его рука дрогнула. Такого раньше не случалось. Значит, времени не осталось. 

Уже позже, ночью, Гарри наконец пришёл в себя. Боли не было, как не было и изжеванных губ — Драко наложил заклинания. Он сидел верхом на ягодицах Гарри и осторожно обрабатывал раны. 

Гарри чуть повернул голову, но не смог разглядеть его лица. 

— Когда ты уже научишься молчать? — спросил Драко. Хотя это был не вопрос. Уж кто-кто, а Драко точно знал — никогда. — Ещё прошлые раны не затянулись. Живого места нет… — ворчал он, смазывая чем-то густым и холодящим. Боли не было, но чувствительность сохранилась. 

— Так сведи их, — сказал Гарри и чуть двинулся, поёрзав. Малфой застыл на секунду, медленно выдохнул и чуть сместился, так, чтобы упираться промежностью между ягодиц. 

— Не могу, ты же знаешь, — спокойно сказал он и наклонился. Его горячее дыхание опалило явно не смазанный рубец. 

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Не то чтобы он не пытался раньше спровоцировать Драко. Пытался. Конечно, пытался. Но Драко ни разу не зашёл дальше. И не зайдёт. Пока не овладеет в совершенстве окклюменцией. Или пока Гарри не решит проблему с Волдемортом. 

— Ты просто трус, Малфой — лениво произнёс Гарри. 

— Да, — ответил Драко и… провёл языком вдоль рубца — осторожно, едва касаясь самым кончиком. — Но мне, в отличие от тебя, есть что терять. 

Гарри попытался успокоить дыхание. Подумать о главном — Драко на пределе. Если Гарри в ближайшее время не убьёт Волдеморта, Драко пострадает. Из-за Гарри. А может, и вся его семья. Но сосредоточиться почти не выходило — отвлекало горячее дыхание на беззащитной коже.

— Кровит? — спросил он неизвестно зачем. Знал, что без крови не обошлось. Знал, что Драко едва сдерживается. 

— Почти в мясо, — напряжённо заметил тот. 

Гарри чувствовал его нетерпение. И сам едва сдерживался. 

— Тогда чего ты ждёшь? 

— Когда ты уже скажешь, что хотел. 

Гарри снова выдохнул. Мозги плавились, но самое важное он вспомнил.

— У меня есть план. Скоро все изменится. 

Драко только кивнул, мазнув волосами по открытым ранам. Поелозил бёдрами по ягодицам и, уже не стесняясь, не сдерживаясь, провёл языком по воспалённой коже.


End file.
